A New Kind Of Cullen
by PrimaDonna213
Summary: Edward leaves Bella in New Moon so she can have a normal human life. How does he feel when he returns to find her still a vampire? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfiction. For those of you who read my first, you'll notice that it starts in pretty much the same place. I loved the Twilight Saga as much as the next person but the one thing that always bothers me is Edward leaving. *cough* Team Jacob.*cough* I don't feel she should have let him back so easily. So most of my stories will be various ways for New Moon to have turned out. **

**Summary: When Edward left Bella he left so she could live a normal human life. After a few months he realizes he can't live without her. He goes back to Forks to beg her to take him back. When he gets there Charlie tells him that Bella committed suicide. He drags himself back to the family and finds the biggest shocker of his existence. Bella. How will he feel about her being a vampire? How does he feel about someone else changing **_**his**_** Bella? Who changed **_**his**_** Bella? Is she still **_**his**_** Bella? And who are the two new additions to the Cullen clan?**

**So this isn't actually a chapter. I just wanted to get some feedback on the idea. See if I should go with it or come up with another idea. Let me know what you think and the first chapter will be up Saturday. Or I'll have another summary up for an alternative idea.**


	2. Stay With Me

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Myer so I own nothing but the right to an imagination.**

**The story starts with Edward bringing Bella home after her disastrous party at the Cullen house.**

**Chapter 1: **

**E Pov**

I drove Bella home in complete silence. My mind was completely occupied by the night's turnout. I had almost lost my Bella to the hands of my brother. I was highly upset. I wasn't mad at him though. I had always expected it would come to this. I didn't want it to but I knew it would. I also knew I couldn't continue to put her in danger. I loved her too much which is why I knew I had to leave. She wasn't safe with me. Either way she was in danger. She was in danger at all moments of losing her life or her soul. I would hate to be the cause of either. It would do us both better for my family and I to just leave. It would be hard for me but if it meant her having a happy human life, I could deal with it.

When we pulled up to her house I parked her truck and got out to open her door.

"Are you staying?" she asked just out of routine. She knew I'd say no tonight.

"Not tonight." I told her. She nodded once and turned to head in the house. After about three steps she turned back to me.

"It's still my birthday," she told me as she closed the space between us. "Can I ask for one more thing?"

Knowing I would be leaving my Bella soon how could I deny her anything? I couldn't.

"Anything." I replied.

"Kiss me."

For a second I debated her request. I couldn't not do as she pleased. So without another thought I brought my lips upon hers. The kiss started out simple, soft and cautious as usual. Knowing I would probably never kiss her again I let go. I kissed her with all I possibly could while still being cautious with her fragile frame.

"Stay with me." She broke our kiss to say.

I kissed her one more time and told her I'd be in her room when she got there. I waited in her room while she talked to Charlie. She told him about her presents, told him about the cake, and explained the cover story about her arm. The latter of which he laughed and commented on her clumsiness. He told her he had been waiting for her to come home but he was on his way out. Harry Clearwater wanted his help with something.

Soon but not soon enough she was heading to her room and Charlie was pulling out the drive way. The second she walked through her room door I had her in my arms. I closed the door behind her and brought her to the bed, being careful of her arm. I had this urge to be with her, to be close to her. This night would be our last night together. I wanted our last night to be something I could hold onto for the rest of my existence and beyond.

**So this chapter was kinda short but the first few are just going to be that way until I actually get into the story because they are just here to set the plot. **


	3. We're Leaving

**Chapter 2: **

**E-Pov**

While Bella slept I went home to talk to the family. I wasn't sure if I could do it anymore. I wasn't sure if I had the will power to leave her. I had to though. I couldn't let her live her life around a bunch of semi-controllable vampires, and changing her wasn't an option.

When I got to the house Alice was sitting on the porch looking as if someone just told her that shopping was banned in every country. I knew when I made the decision that Alice would see it. I also knew that next to me she'd be hurt the most.

"I told everyone you wanted to talk. They're all in the dining room."

She got up and went in the house and I followed behind. When I walked in Carlisle was sitting at the head of the table with Esme to his right and Rosalie to his left. Alice sat to the right of Esme and Emmett sat to the left of Rosalie. I took the seat at the other end of the table. The two seats next to me were empty.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked before I started. He would usually be seated between Alice and I. The room had a tense feel to it and I really wish he was hear to calm down the atmosphere.

"He took off." Alice answered sadly. "I told him I'd meet him in Denali. I had to see if you'd change your mind."

"Change your mind about what?" Esme asked curious. I had for some reason expected Alice to have told everyone so they could have prepared statements as to why we shouldn't leave.

"I want to leave Bella." I told them. "I want all of us to leave her."

I usually try to tune my family out but after that statement I opened myself to everyone's thoughts. The thoughts heard over everyone's were Rosalie's.

"Oh and we're supposed to leave because you say so?" Rose asked sarcastically making her thoughts known.

Carlisle put a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "Are you sure son?" He asked although he too didn't want to leave Forks nor Bella. That was just like Carlisle everyone else came before him.

I wasn't sure. I didn't want to leave her. I couldn't be the cause of her death though. I loved too much to have any hand in taking her life.

"Yes. We've put her in too much danger. She deserves to live a normal human life and I can't give her that." I replied.

"And the reason for us leaving?" Rosalie asked voice filled with scorn. She was adamant on staying but blocked her thoughts so I couldn't exactly see why.

"Yeah Edward why do we have to leave?" Alice asked sounding more whiney as opposed to Rosalie's anger.

"Because we're a family." Carlisle answered. "Families stick together. If Edward wants to leave we'll go with him."

"Jasper's already gone." Rosalie announced. "Alice is going to follow him. He won't want to be around the family for awhile. And we all know Edward's going to run off to be alone and depressed. Leaving is not keeping us together, it's tearing us apart."

"It won't turn out how you think it will Edward." She told me. I tried to poke through her head to see what she meant. She was blocking me though.

**A Pov**

"I know you've looked Alice," Edward said. "Is she going to be happy?"

"She'll be happier than ever, but Edward you should…"

"That's all that matters. If our leaving will make her happier in the end then that's what we'll do."

"Are you and Jasper coming back?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." I replied. "We'll eventually come back. We don't come back alone though. I can't see who we're coming back with."

"We'll you're always welcome, you and your guest. As well as you Edward."

Before anybody saw it coming the table was thrown across the room. Rosalie stood staring at Carlisle with jet black eyes.

"So we're just gonna let him destroy the family because he didn't have the sense enough to listen to Jasper in the first place. We all knew nothing good could come out of this. Edward you're an idiot."

With that she ran out of the house. Emmett attempted to follow her but I stopped him. "Just give her some time."

Slowly everyone left the house after gathering some important stuff. Only Edward and I were left at the table in the end.

"You're gonna regret this Edward." I told him.

"How can I regret her being happy?" he asked and then walked off leaving me with the house to myself.

**END CHAPTER**


	4. They're Leaving

**Chapter 3:**

**B Pov**

When I woke up I rolled over to find not Edward but a piece of paper. I unfolded it to find a note from Edward written in his elegant script.

_Sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up. I went home to get changed. I'll see you at school. Edward._

The day went by slow and strange. It started out with Edward showing up without Alice. He looked a little down. To brighten the mood I asked if Alice didn't come because she got sick. He simply replied that she had gone to Alaska with Jasper. He went the whole day barely speaking to me unless it was necessary. He didn't even show up to lunch. At the end of the day he met me at my truck and asked if he could come over. I agreed and we got in our separate cars.

When I got home he was parked in Charlie's spot. I knew that meant he wouldn't be staying long. I wasn't sure what he wanted to talk about but if he didn't tell me what was going on I was going to ask. As soon as I turned off my truck he was there to open the door.

"Come for a walk with me." He said taking my hand.

He led me along to the forest beside my house. We had only gone in a few feet down the path when he stopped.

Some walk.

"Ok let's talk." I said with more confidence than I felt.

"Bella we're leaving." He said after a long pause.

"Wait why?" I asked confused. "Why now another year-"

"Bella it's time." He said cutting me off. "Carlisle can barely pass for thirty and he's claiming thirty-three. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

It was then I realized exactly what he meant. I had to ask. I wouldn't accept it without conformation.

"By we you mean-"

"My family and I." he replied.

"Ok I'll come with you." I told him.

"You can't where we're going it's not the right place for you."

"Anywhere you are is the right place for me."

"I'm no good for you Bella. We don't belong together. My world isn't right for you." He replied.

"What happened with Jasper was nothing." I told him. "Edward it was nothing. "

"You're right." He said. "It was nothing but what I've always expected."

"But you promised. You said you'd stay-"

"As long as it was what was best for you."

"No! This is about my soul isn't it?" I asked on the brink of tears. "Carlisle told me. I don't care. Take my soul I don't want it without you. It's yours already."

He took a deep breath as he stared at the ground. When he looked up his eyes were no longer the liquid gold I got used to seeing. It was like the gold had frozen over.

"Bella I don't want you to come with me."

"You…don't…want...me?" I asked in an almost whisper.

Well that made much more sense. It always made sense for him to not want me. That wasn't shocking. Somehow I always knew it would happen I just thought I had more time with him. At least until school ended. I guess I wasn't interesting enough to keep his interest that long.

"No." he replied.

"That changes things." I said.

"I mean of course I'll always love you…in away. I just can't continue with this façade. I'm not human Bella. I let this go on far too long and I apologize for that, but it's time for me to leave."

"If that's what you want." I said weakly.

"It is." He replied. "I do have one request though."

"Anything?" I vowed before even hearing his request.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid." He order as his eyes melted a little. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I nodded.

"I'm thinking about Charlie." He added. "He needs you. Take care of yourself."

"I will."

"Good. In return I'll make you a promise. This will be the last time you see me. You can continue your life happy and normal. It will be as if I never existed."

I wasn't sure if that was I promise I wanted him to make. Him leaving was hard enough but never seeing him again, I wasn't sure if I could handle that.

"Don't worry you're human. You're memories will fade."

"And what about yours" I asked.

"Well I won't forget but my kind…we're easily distracted." He said. Then after a deep breath he added, "Well that's it I suppose. We won't bother you again."

"Alice isn't coming back is she?" I asked although it became painfully obvious.

"No. She wanted to say good-bye but I convinced her this way would be better."

My head started spinning. Even though I knew it was going to happen one day it was harder to handle than I thought it would be. He was really leaving me and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Good-bye Bella." He said softly. "Take care."

He left a soft kiss on my forehead and disappeared.

I knew it was pointless but I couldn't let go that easily. I followed him. Or at least I tried. I ran deeper and deeper into the woods in search for him. I fell so many times I lost count. The skies got darker and darker as I lost track of time. Soon I lost my way. I wasn't sure if I was heading further in or on my way out. At times it felt like I was going in circles. It started raining hard and I fell again. I couldn't force myself to get up again. He was gone. My whole reason for being was gone. I never knew heartbreak could hurt so much. I've heard people ask was it possible to die from heartbreak. If it hadn't happened yet then I would be the first. No one knew where I was, so by the time they found me I'd be dead.

I wasn't sure how long I was out there before I heard it. Someone was calling my name. I knew I should probably answer but I didn't have the will to do so. Answering would mean I wanted someone to find me. It would mean I wanted to live. I don't think that I wanted that. He was gone. I didn't want to live without him. I didn't want to live knowing that he wanted to live without me.

My dying alone was ruined by someone picking me up off the ground. Whoever it was didn't have on a shirt. Normally I would have felt uncomfortable being this close to someone half dressed, bu ti felt oddly comfortable in this stranger's arms. He had me pressed against his chest which was extremely hot. I heard him calling my name. I think he wanted me to answer him. His voice did sound familiar but I wouldn't answer him because it wasn't the voice I wanted to hear. It wasn't _His _voice.

**END CHAPTER**


End file.
